Wolf
Wolves are four-legged, carnivorous wild canids, which were one of the species of talking beasts in the world of Narnia. Description Like all Narnian animals, wolves resemble their counterparts on Earth, except they are bigger and more intelligent, but still just as vicious when they want to be. They are slender, powerfully built animals, with a large, deeply descending ribcage and a sloping back. Its abdomen is pulled in, its neck heavily muscled, and its limbs long and robust, with comparatively small paws. The forelimbs are seemingly pressed into the chest, with the elbows pointed inward, and the feet outward, thus allowing both fore and hind limbs on the same side to swing in the same line. The wolf's legs are moderately longer than those of other canids, which enables the animal to move swiftly, allowing it to overcome deep snow. The last bit would have given them a great advantage during the Age of Winter, making them ideal to be Jadis' Secret Police. History .]]During the Long Winter, most of them fought on the side of the White Witch, by serving as part of her Secret Police under their captain Maugrim, though it unknown why they collaborated with her. After Maugrim was killed, one of his fellow wolves escaped and told Jadis what happened while advising her to fly. Jadis instead sends the wolf off to fetch the creatures that are in her army and to have them meet up with her as speedily as they can. Some wolves, however, were turned into stone by her, for reasons unknown. They were later restored by Aslan, thus fighting on his side during the First Battle of Beruna, as a result for their freedom from the White Witch's courtyard and her cruel reign. During the Narnian Revolution (also known as the War of Deliverance), they all fought with the Old Narnians, siding with Prince Caspian against the Telmarines. In the Battle of Stable Hill, a Narnian Wolf that sided with the Calormenes was killed by one of Jill Pole's well-aimed arrows. Notable Wolves * Maugrim * Vardan * Secret Police Trivia * In addition, the wolves' roles as the main antagonist in many European fairy tales and folklore most likely had influence on their role in the Narnia story as well. * The Latin name for the wolf is Canis Lupus. * There are a total of 37 wolf subspecies across the world. Some, like Arabian and Indian wolves, have been known to attack people unprovoked on a number of occasions throughout the years, while others like those found in North-America are rare. Gallery Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6233.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6220.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6212.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6156.jpg Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-5829.jpg Links * Wolf at Animal Corner * Gray wolf at Wikipedia de:Wolf Category:Species Category:Old Narnians Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Category:Prince Caspian Category:Animals Category:White Witch's Army Category:Aslan's Army Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Horse and His Boy Category:The Last Battle Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:Prince Caspian (video game) Category:Talking Beasts Category:Narnia's army